


Letchhaven 1982

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asylum, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, History, Horror, Mark is brave, mentions of abuse, shock therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Almost 40 years ago, a boy by the name of Liu YangYang died in an asylum. His spirit now haunts the asylum. In the present day, a young college student named Mark learns of YangYang's ghost and seeks to experience a real "haunted house." Unable to convince Mark not to go, his roommates, Taeil and Kun, tag along to protect him. What happens when they find out that ghosts are more than real and they've sought out one of the angriest?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Letchhaven 1982

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little early for horror but... Halloween will be here sooner than we know it and I wanted to have at least one story ready in time for it. I hope you enjoy this crazy horror story!!
> 
> Also, comments are appreciated. This is the second horror story I have ever written so I'm not too confident that it's good. It very well could suck, but I'd like to get better! So any comments are always appreciated!!

A body trembled against a wall, as women in white dresses and men in white coats moved passed the heavy metal door that caged a human inside like an animal. The body of the boy hid behind his bed, crouched down on the wall in an attempt to make himself seem smaller, hoping to disappear from the rooms and their minds. 

It seemed his attempts were unanswered as the heavy door opened slowly, and the familiar squeaking of a bed stopped by the door. 

Tears welled up in the eyes of the boy as the face of the man he feared the most peered around the door. 

“Aw come on YangYang, you know this can either be easy or hard,” the man spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice that made the male’s stomach turn. 

He didn’t move. A tear slowly cascaded down his cheek as he stared at the male whose face grew brighter watching the boy suffer. He knew what the hard way was, and his body screamed at him to move, but he couldn’t. He was locked in place as the squeaky bed flashed into his line of sight in the cracks of the opened door. 

“Hard way it is then,” the male at the door said. 

YangYang’s body seized as the doctor stepped out of the doorway only to be replaced by two large, burly men with stoney faces, wearing all gray clothing. 

“No! I’m sorry!” YangYang cried and tried to surrender himself to the doctor, but it was too late. 

The large men latched onto YangYang’s arms and yanked him onto the other side of the bed. Their hands closed tightly around his forearms, squeezing tight enough to bruise and making YangYang let out yelps as he was dragged from the wall out the door, the men carelessly banging his knee on the door. 

Sobs left the boy’s mouth as he was all but thrown onto the hospital bed. His arms were held down by the men as the doctor and nurse slipped fabric cuffs around his wrists, fixing them so tight he couldn’t move them.

“No! I’m sorry! Please no! I’ll be good!” YangYang sobbed, eyes flashing around between the doctor and nurse. 

“My dear boy, this is not a punishment. We’re trying to make you better,” the doctor's voice was the same sickeningly sweet tone. 

“I wanna go home,” YangYang sobbed. 

“You are home sweetheart. Your brain is playing tricks on you again; that’s why we have to help you,” the nurse answered, her tone a lot kinder, but still nothing he wanted to hear. 

~

YangYang missed his mother. The woman who had caressed his face to wake him delicately in the morning before making him a wonderful breakfast of egg and toast. He missed her sweet honey smell and how plush her body felt when he hugged her. 

She was the kindest woman YangYang had ever known. She filled him with love and protected him when his father came home drunk. But everything changed when YangYang woke up one night and walked into his parents’ bedroom. He’d cracked open the door just a little, hoping to crawl into his mother's arms without waking his father. That night, however, he saw his mother’s figure sleeping peacefully in bed and, in the dark, he could make out another figure looming over her, holding something shiny and dark. 

That night, YangYang had watched as his father stabbed a knife through his mother's heart. He’d screamed out and begged the man to leave his mother alone but was shoved hard against the wall. A hit that had knocked him out cold. 

When he woke up, he was lying in his bed, within his room with the sheriff and his father sitting on either side of the bed wearing solemn faces. Upon seeing them, YangYang had jolted up in bed and grabbed the sheriff’s shirt. He screamed at the man that the person responsible for the death of his poor mother was his own father. 

In hindsight, YangYang should have known better. Why would the sheriff believe a child when they said the town mayor was a murderer. 

After many disputes and YangYang refusing to stay in the house with his father, he was sent to be examined by a doctor, Dr. Kang, who deemed him mentally unstable. 

On his eighteenth birthday, he had been brought to Letchhaven Asylum, where he was soon forgotten by all except the doctor himself. 

~

YangYang remained silent the rest of the journey down the long, narrow hallway. He was wheeled into the same room he saw every other day. The room had plain, concrete walls and a single window that overlooked the bleak courtyard of dying trees and flowers. Inside, the room was plane and nearly empty save from the machine. 

“Please no…” YangYang muttered.

This time, the doctor, not the nurse, uttered a word as they rolled the bed in and locked it into place against the wall. The nurse grabbed the circular wooden stick covered in a few layers of cloth. She brought it to YangYang’s mouth and the male, knowing he had no choice, opened his mouth and welcomed the stick into his mouth, biting down on it with his molars. 

His body trembled slightly as the doctor rattled around with the machine. He hated this, yet the still continued to torture him. 

“Now just breathe through it. We’re trying to help you sweetheart. Your brain is sick,” the doctor said as he grabbed two handles connected to the machine by wires. He stretched them out and placed the flat circular pieces that looked cozy enough to be ear muffs, to his head, on both of his temples. 

A tear cascaded down his cheek as he curled his hands into fists, waiting from the pain. 

The pain came a few seconds later as the doctor flipped the switch, and a strong electrical surge soared from the handles on his temples. He let out a loud cry of pain and bit down hard on the wooden piece in his mouth. His body shook with the electrical current, his heart thudded loudly and irregularly in his chest. 

This was strong. It felt stronger than usual and, as he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, crimson liquid began to streak down his cheeks. 

The electric probes were hurriedly dropped from the young man’s head, but it was already too late. 

_Liu YangYang’s died in the electric room on October 17, 1982._

~

“Hey! Did you hear the wailing coming from the old asylum last night?” Lee Donghyuck whispered, turning himself to cast questioning glances towards Mark and his lab partner, Jeno.

“Hyuck! Turn around! I am not getting another C because you were too busy chatting to do the work,” Donghyuck’s lab partner, Renjun, hissed. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but turned back around to focus on the instructor at the front of the class. As he began to focus, Mark’s eyes lifted off the lesson taking place and onto the back of Donghyuck’s head. Wailing? From the asylum? That sounded particularly interesting. Perhaps the old asylum was haunted. It was a bit cliche, but hey, ghosts haunt what they want, cliche or not. 

Mark bit down on the eraser of his pencil, mind completely drifting off. It was late September, the temperature was dropping, leaves were falling, October was coming, and with it, ghosts and goblins that everyone thought were fake, were beginning to stir. This year, Mark would actually see one!

A crazed smile found it’s way climbing onto Mark’s lips as possibilities of a once in a lifetime thrill coursed through his body. He’d never gotten to see a spirit. Every time he tried, someone found a way to stop him. Once when he was in high school, his mother had forbidden him from going into spooky houses with his friends. Instead, he’d gotten to spend most of the season with his grandmother who’d had a stroke a few years back and could no longer take care of herself. Another year, Chenle had come down with a radical case of the flu and passed it along to Mark so he’d slept and ached the entire season. Then there was last year when Mark’s roommates, Taeil and Kun, had talked him out of hunting for haunted houses and instead, he got to stay in watching horror movies with two of the most boring people on the planet. 

This year, Mark was going somewhere haunted, and if that haunted place happened to be the asylum, so be it!

~

Class went on as per usual, with the professor droning on and on before letting them go five minutes before class ended. Mark tossed his books into his bag and got out of his seat. Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jeno following right behind him as he led the way out the door. 

“So what were you saying about wailing and the asylum?” Jeno asked as they made their way down the hall of the building toward the exit door along with a sea of other students, all likely heading to lunch or their dorms. 

“Oh! Right! I heard wailing and groaning coming from the asylum! It was so loud I almost thought I should go check it out,” Donghyuck answered. 

Mark rolled his eyes. No way Donghyuck would have gone to check anything out, no matter the sounds. 

“So? It could have just been a burglary or something,” Renjun added with a shrug. 

Outside, the air was crisp and cool, the complete opposite of what it had been a week ago. Mark loved it. 

“I think Hyuck’s onto something. It could have been the moaning and groaning of restless spirits awakening!” Jeno added. 

Donghyuck gave him a wide appreciative smile that Renjun scoffed at. 

“There’s no such thing as ghosts or restless spirits! And even if there were, what makes you think there’s any in the asylum?” Renjun hissed. 

“It’s an asylum stupid!” Jeno fired back. 

“So wh-” 

“There really could be spirits there! I had to write this paper for history and one of my sources was about that old asylum!” Donghyuck answered, cutting Renjun off. 

As they’d been talking, they’d been making their way toward the campus cafeteria for the “free food” their parents had previously paid for when setting up meal plans. Mark pulled his campus id card out of its holder and slid it through the card reader. When the computer dinged, he slid it back into place and moved forward for the other three to slide their cards too. Once they were all in, they divided around the cafeteria, each going after a different kind of food before heading to their usual table where Jaemin was already waiting with three plates of food. 

Once all five were seated and starting on their meal, Mark glanced back to Donghyuck. 

“So what did your source say about the asylum?” he asked. 

“You’re seriously interested in that?” Renjun responded, almost condescendingly. 

“What asylum?” Jaemin asked, having been left out of the previous conversation. 

Donghyuck took a sip of his water to clear the food from his mouth before speaking. 

“According to a few different news articles, it was an asylum for the mentally disturbed…”

“Aren’t all asylums?”

“Shut up Jaemin!”

“Anyway,” Donghyuck continued, “this particular asylum specialized in electro-shock therapy. Most of their patients were subjected to it, no matter how “mentally sick” they were. The therapy was still in testing and not completely approved as humane, but this doctor, Dr. Lee Kang, went through with the therapy more than he should have. So, apparently, there was this kid, Liu YangYang, who was in the hospital after blaming his father for his mother’s death. He got the shock treatment the worst out of everyone because his father was the mayor and it isn’t good to talk about an official killing their wife… Anyway, so this one day, YangYang was taken into the room, but the doctor had heightened the shock and when they shocked his temples, he started bleeding from his eyes. The shock was so high it literally turned his temporal lobe into mush that started oozing out of his eyes!” Dongkyuck said, making a few faces as he retold the tale. 

The table was silent in the noisy cafeteria as everyone stared at Donghyuck for a moment before Renjun’s fork clattered down to his plate loudly. 

“You see! This is why you can’t trust Hyuck. He clearly made that story up! You can’t ooze your brain from your eyeballs!” he said. 

“Yes you can!” Donghyuck responded, clearly offended. 

“No you can’t! They’re not connected like that!” Renjun yelled. “It’s more likely to ooze the brain from your nose!”

“I love how that’s what you guys are all talking about now!” Jeno complained, looking a little green as he looked down at the red kidney beans on his plate.

“Oh come on Renjun, where’s your sense of surrealism?” Jaemin asked, a giggle on his voice as he touched Renjun’s arm lightly. 

“You believe this bullshit?” he asked exasperatedly. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jaemin asked. 

Renjun let out a long groan and planted his face into the table. “I give up!” he complained. 

“Mark? What do you think of all of this?” Donghyuck asked, stuffing a fry into his mouth as he raised an eyebrow at the silent boy. 

His question seemed to lure the other three to look at him silently for a reaction. 

Mark remained silent, thoughts and excitement rushing through his mind. That sounded really promising. And maybe it wasn’t true. Maybe there was no boy called YangYang who’d died, but at least the idea would be there. 

“I think I’m gonna go,” Mark answered, and, without giving the four a chance to reply, he gathered up his half eaten plates of food and ushered out of the cafeteria. 

~

“You're back early,” Kun commented as soon as Mark walked through the door of their shared apartment, kicking off his shoes by the entrance along with the other two pairs. “Did you not have lunch with your friends?” he asked. 

“No, I did,” Mark answered, but didn’t give Kun time for more questions as he made his way down the small hallway to his bedroom, right across from Taeil’s, his other roommate. 

It was still too early to go breaking into a haunted asylum to see a ghost, but that didn’t stop Mark from dumping the contents of his backpack onto his bed precariously before rummaging through his closet, looking for the old box of ghost survival things he used to collect. When his hands landed on the large, dusty, cardboard box, he pulled it from his closet and flung off the flimsy lid.

Inside, was pretty much everything he would need; a pair of bolt-cutters, in case there was a locked gate, a large torch flashlight he’d need to replace the batteries in, a can of kosher salt, a pair of his favorite combat boots to grip any slippery floor with, a pair of heavy duty gloves in case there was broken glass, and a state of the art ghost scanner he’d bought online for forty bucks. He slid all of the materials into his backpack for later that night before carrying his flashlight out into the main rooms of the apartment where Kun and Taeil usually frequented. When he stood out there, Kun was sitting in the living room on his laptop studying for his Flight Aviation test he’d have to pass to get into his next set of courses for his senior year at the university. Taeil was seated at the kitchen barstool, also on his laptop, working on a paper for his History of Music class. 

“Hyungs, do we have any double A batteries?” he asked. 

“If we do, they’ll be in the top drawer of the side table by the couch,” Kun answered, not looking up from his computer. 

Mark nodded and moved to rummage through the drawer. Luckily for him, a half empty pack of Double A’s was right underneath their lease agreement contract. He pulled out the pack, stealing four batteries before putting it back where he’d found it. He closed the drawer and sat down on the couch to unscrew the bottom of his torch. 

“Why do you need a light that big? I can lend you one if you need it to walk around campus with,” Kun spoke, glancing up at Mark. 

“I’m taking this light to go investigate the old asylum across the street.” 

This seemed to get Taeil’s attention too, who immediately stopped typing and turned around to stare at Mark. Kun moved the computer off his lap and onto the coffee table. 

“Just because you’re a criminology major doesn’t mean you need to go breaking into old buildings to investigate!” Kun spoke. 

Mark knew this was coming. Last year when he’d moved in with them, they had talked him out of it. Not this year! Mark had never been “ghost hunting” like many of his high school friends had! This could be his only chance!

“Kun’s right! If you’re looking for adventure, we can rent a horror movie tonight,” Taeil added. 

Mark sighed and aggressively shook his head. 

“No! I have always wanted to go and I’m not going to not go this year just because you two are a bunch of scaredy cats!” Mark complained. 

He tipped the torch light upside down, dumping out the old batteries before sliding the new ones in. Everything was silent as he completed this process and for a moment, he thought the conversation was over. 

“That doesn’t mean you should go sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong! You could get arrested or killed!” Kun added, voice raising slightly as he tried to make Mark see reason. 

The only problem was, Mark couldn’t see reason. Not when he wanted something this badly. 

“Kun’s right, Mark. You could get hurt,” Taeil added, voice gentler. 

This was the last straw for Mark. 

“Look, neither of you are my parents. I’m 20 years old, I can damn well do what I want. I know you have good intentions trying to get me to stay, but this is something I have got to do just once! Just for the thrill of it! I’ll be back in the morning and then you two will realize that it was all completely harmless!” Mark answered, voice coming out snappily. 

Kun sighed and shook his head as Taeil shut his laptop. 

“So you’re absolutely dead set on going and we can’t change your mind?” Taeil asked. 

Mark shook his head. This would be the year. This year, he would visit somewhere haunted, get scared so badly he’d wet his pants, then he’d go home and his urges would be satisfied. 

“Fine then, but you’re not going alone,” Kun answered, voice almost dejected as he gently closed his laptop and left it on the coffee table. 

“What?” Mark asked. 

Out of all of the things he’d been expecting them to say, this wasn’t one of them. 

“He said, we’re coming with you. We’re not going to let you get killed and then have police find your body twenty years later when they tear down the building,” Taeil explained. 

Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you for the confidence,” he grumbled. 

“Look,” Kun began. “You can either let us come with you, or I’ll call campus security and get you locked up for the night for attempting to break into city property,” he threatened. 

Mark’s eyes narrowed. Kun might have everyone fooled with his sweet exterior, but on the inside, he was a kniving son of a-

“So what’s your choice?” Kun asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“I’m leaving at sundown, with or without you.”

With that, Mark stalked off to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. 

~

Just as the sun had set on the horizon, three pairs of feet stood in front of a large, looming building surrounded by decaying trees. The whole building seemed to stand two stories tall with only a few windows, most of which were cracked or shattered. Leading up to the building was three concrete steps and a locked black gate with a sign that read: “Letchhaven Asylum - 1812-1982.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to turn back,” Kun suggested, almost looking like a sheet. 

“If you didn’t want to go in, you shouldn’t have come,” Mark snapped as he pulled the bolt cutters from his his bag, 

Kun didn’t respond with anything else as Mark placed the cutters on the padlock locked gate. He brought the handles closed and the lock snapped as if it were butter. He pushed the gate door open, the door creaking loudly the whole way, making all three boys flinch and look around for any passerby that might have heard it. 

Finding none out in the dark, Mark flicked on the torch light and led the way through the gate toward the dark building. 

The sidewalk was beaten and cracked, grass and weeds rising up through the cracks, making it a rockier terrain. Walking along the sidewalk toward the building was even creepier than it had been behind the gate, the dead trees looming around like deceased statues, warning anyone atray to turn back. There were dead and wilted wildflowers everywhere that seemed to have died, but not decayed. 

“This place feels like death,” Taeil muttered as they got to the steps leading into the asylum. 

“Of course it does Taeil! Ghosts are spirits of the dead afterall!” Mark retorted, clearly unhappy that he would be having company on his once-in-a-lifetime adventure. 

Mark confidently led the way up the steps to the gigantic black door that stood in between them and whatever spirits lurked inside. 

“One more time, are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?” Kun asked. 

Mark didn’t respond as he placed his gloved hand on the rusty brass doorknob. Just as he was twisting it, a loud, shrill scream filled the air around them, making all three jump at the sound. As it died down, a giant grin stretched across Mark’s face while Taeil and Kun looked as if they’d just shedded their skin. 

“Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?” Taeil asked, voice shaking as he stared at the door separating them from certain doom. 

“Yes! If you want to go home, be my guest, but I’m doing this!” Mark answered stubbornly. 

Taeil nodded and cast a glance at Kun who, just as stubbornly, refused to leave Mark alone on his endeavors. 

With a small gulp, Mark turned the handle, and the door clicked as it unlatched. Without so much as a push, the door creaked open on its own, revealing a dark entrance covered in broken window glass, smashed chairs, and discarded papers. Together, the three moved closer to the entrance and just as they were about to step in, a slight breeze escaped the house, much colder than the air outside, a breeze that seemed to utter the words, “come in.”

Taeil’s knees began to shake as Mark took a step into the building. This was a very bad idea. Kun followed suite, keeping Mark within an arm's distance in case he needed to grab the male hurriedly for any reason. 

As Taeil brought up the rear and stepped into the house, the door slammed behind him, drawing a whimper from the olders lips. 

“I wanna go home,” he whined, voice still shaking. 

No one responded as Mark’s flashlight shined around the room. Broken chairs and desks, a swinging chandelier on the ceiling, and a plaque on the wall that drew Kun’s attention and stole his better judgment. 

He moved closer to the plaque, pulling his own, much smaller flashlight from his pocket and shining it onto the sign to read it. 

“Letchhaven Asylum was first erected in 1812 by Dr. Jams Letchhaven, a neurologist seeking to cure the world of mental illnesses. The Asylum will now be shut down due to the death of patient number 00103, Liu YangYang. Document decreed by Kim Tory, EMZ Town Offical, 1982,” Kun read aloud. 

“So it’s true. A kid named YangYang died here and his death led to the closing of the asylum,” Mark said, looking at the two. 

Kun nodded. 

“It would appear so, but the question is, how did YangYang die and why did the asylum shut down because of it. Patients die all the time. Why was this one significant?” he asked. 

Mark shrugged and turned to shine his light down a long corridor of rooms. 

“I don’t know, but I bet we’ll find some answers down there,” he said. 

Kun nodded, quickly agreeing as he, too, was beginning to get interested. Taeil, however, was looking paler by the minute. 

“If this kid died a violent death and came back as a spirit, doesn’t that mean it’s an angry spirit? And wouldn’t that mean that if we run across this spirit, we’d be in danger?” Taeil asked, body trembling. 

“Probably,” Mark responded as he took the first few steps down the hallway, Kun not too far behind him. 

“So shouldn’t that mean we should go back home now before someone gets killed?” Taeil muttered. 

“Oh relax Taeil! Ghosts aren’t real. There’s no spirits looming around. The worst thing that could happen is we find YangYang’s skeleton,” Kun answered. 

“But-” 

Taeil was interrupted as a harsh wind rampaged through the house, but somehow only seemed to affect Kun. 

Kun was shoved against the wall by the wind, a loud yell leaving his lips as the wind pushed against his body. He coughed and spluttered, trying to move away, but the wind didn’t stop. It forced Kun’s body hard against the wall, lifting his feet slightly off the ground as if it were trying to hang him. 

“Kun hyung!” Mark shrieked. 

Despite the issues between them earlier, Mark latched onto Kun’s wrist and yanked with all his might to free his hyung. 

“Kun hyung, hold on!” he yelled. 

Taeil watched helplessly from the other side as Mark struggled to get Kun out of the winds force. He was on the opposite side. Any help he could offer would be counterproductive, so he stood on the sidelines as Kun choked on the icy wind being thrown in his face and forced down his lungs. 

Mark continued to struggle, his hands reaching higher up Kun’s arm to tug, the wind lapping harshly at his wrists, almost as if it were pushing against his hands. 

When the coughing stopped, Mark’s heart sped up, Kun’s arm no longer flexed beneath his pulls. It was almost like a flat noodle full of bones.

Mark pulled harder, now yanking on his hyung until finally, he seemed to get some leverage over the wind, enough to yank Kun out of the line of fire. 

As soon as Kun was free, the wind stopped as suddenly as it had started, leaving scattered papers floating around the room, steadily falling. Taeil ran forward as Mark propped Kun’s unmoving body up against the wall and tapped his arm aggressively. 

“Hyung! Kun hyung! Wake up!” Mark yelled, shaking the male. 

Taeil tapped at Kun’s face lightly at first before resulting in full on smacking before Kun’s eyes finally snapped open and he inhaled a long breath of air. 

“Hyung!” Mark cried, throwing himself at the elder, hugging him tightly. 

Although he was still winded, Kun wrapped an arm around Mark, squeezing lightly before looking up to Taeil. 

“What the hell was that?!” he asked. 

Taeil opened his mouth to utter his own confusion, but he was cut off by a voice none of them recognized. 

“I am real. I am very real, and you all were fools to come here,” it said, a freezing breeze traveling around the room, making all three boys shiver. 

“Y-YangYang?” Mark called out, body still pressed against Kun. 

The excitement and adrenaline was slowly running down, leaving him wishing he’d listened to Taeil and Kun in the first place. 

A low, maniacal laugh filled the air. 

“You will all die at the “unreal” hands of Liu YangYang! Make your peace now!” it cackled. 

Mark’s eyes widened. 

“No! We’re sorry we entered your home! We’ll leave!” he yelled back. 

“Oh it’s far too late for that!” the voice sneered. 

The breeze that carried the voice disappeared. 

All three boys sat in an eerie silence for just a moment before the news finally sank in. 

“We’ve got to get out of here before we all die,” Kun spoke, a certain air of urgency in his tone that led Taeil and Mark to their feet with no argument. 

And with that, all three were on their feet, backpacks and torches long forgotten as they grasped the handles of the door, yanking and tugging to get the door to open. However, the door seemed locked and not as easily openable now as it had been before. 

The maniacal laughter was back. 

“You really thought you were going to get out that easily?!” YangYang’s voice boomed louder than before. “You are never leaving! We’ll be family forever!” 

Taeil began shaking the door hard, rattling it in a desperate attempt at getting it opened. The door wouldn’t budge. 

“We said we’re sorry! What more do you want?!” Kun yelled back, looking around to find something to lay his eyes on. 

Big mistake. 

A strong wind picked up in the house, not as strong as the wind that almost killed Kun, but strong enough to ruffle their clothes and scatter loose papers. The wind all seemed as though it were coming from one room at the opening of the corridor they were just in. Mark watched with wide as as a boy, probably a little younger than himself, walked through the wall of one of the rooms, the wind reacting to his appearance and getting stronger. 

“YangYang?” Mark asked, voice trembling. 

The boy didn’t respond, but it was obvious enough. 

“Please let us go! We’re sorry we disturbed you,” Mark cried. 

YangYang’s eyes cast on Mark and in that moment, blood began to pool from his eyes, just like Donghyuck’s story that he only half believed. 

Before he could stop it, a scream was ripping through Mark’s throat as YangYang approached them, wind beginning to howl now. He pressed himself against the door, tears slowly forming in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I brought you guys here,” he cried. 

“YangYang, just calm down! We can help you if you let us go!” Kun tried to reason. 

YangYang turned to look at Kun with his bloody eyes and the two stared at each other for a long moment. 

Slowly, the winds began to subside until there was nothing more than a light breeze and, as Mark looked at YangYang, the male seemed more human than ghost now, his eyes no longer bleeding. He took a step forward, offering a hand out to Kun as though he were offering to shake Kun’s hand and Mark’s heart slowed down. Perhaps they’d managed to make YangYang understand that they were only curious and could possibly help him to move on. 

Mark glanced over to Kun, who appeared a little weary about shaking hands with the boy, but he stepped forward anyway, hand outstretched to shake the boy’s as well. 

The closer they got, the more Mark felt he could relax, he could feel Taeil relaxing as well, although Kun still looked as though he had his doubts. 

Finally, as the two came close enough, Kun fitted his hand in YangYang’s for the handshake, and the second YangYang wrapped his fingers around Kun’s head, Kun’s body lit up so brightly Mark literally thought he could see the elder male’s ribcage. 

“Hyung!” Mark shrieked. 

A loud zapping sound filled the air, zapping like those blue lights that zap bugs that fly into them, except this one was loud, especially as Kun began screaming in pain. 

“No! Leave him alone!” Mark shrieked, although he couldn’t be sure anyone but Taeil could hear him. 

It wasn’t long after the smell of burning flesh filled the air that Kun’s body dropped to the floor, unmoving and unbreathing, small electrical currents trailing up and down his body, Mark could see them on the tips of the males fried hair. 

“You reminded me of my mother,” YangYang spoke to the corpse, almost affectionately. 

Screams filled the air from both Taeil and Mark as the boys cowered against the door. 

“Kun!” Mark screamed to the body that would never respond. 

“You asshole! You killed him!” Taeil screamed, a vode of confidence seeming to overtake him, making him step forward. 

“Yeah? I wanted him so I took him,” YangYang responded, as though he didn’t know what it was he’d done wrong. 

Taeil let out another loud, but angry scream. 

“How could you do that?!” He yelled, facing going red with anger. 

YangYang paused for a moment to stare at the screaming man almost curiously. 

“I miss my mother, he reminded me of her,” he answered. 

Another scream, but this time, Taeil didn’t seem to be able to control his anger, and just like that, the once terrified and timid boy began running full speed at the ghost, almost as though he believed he could tackle the boy. It didn’t happen that way. As he outstretched his arms to tackle YangYang down, he went through the body of the spirit that now looked pretty pissed off someone underestimated his power. 

“You are as stupid as they come, but I’ll take you too.”

Before Mark could react or question what this might mean, YangYang was placing a hand on Taeil’s shoulder and, once again, the loud zapping filled the air, soon followed by another of Mark’s screaming hyung’s. 

Mark crouched to the ground, leaning back against the door. He brought his hands up to cover his ears, tears springing freely from his as he tried to drown out the sound of his dying hyung. 

The second the thud of a body hitting the floor, Mark knew Taeil was gone, but instead of crying out for him, he tucked his arms around his knees, his body beginning to shake. 

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered to himself. 

Two dead hyungs. The same hyungs that had warned him about coming in the first place. 

“Why are you crying?” YangYang’s voice asked, closer now. 

Slowly, Mark looked up to see where the male was speaking from, only to find him within a few meters. 

Mark flinched and curled in on himself. 

“Kill me quickly,” he pleaded, tears beginning to drip off his chin. 

YangYang moved so soundless that Mark didn’t hear the other sit on the floor across from him until the boy spoke again. 

“All I wanted was a family. I’m so lonely here. Everyone left me and now I have no one,” YangYang spoke. 

Had he not just killed two of Mark’s best friends and roommates, he probably would have felt bad for the male. 

“So why did you kill them?! We could have come back to visit you if you’d have just let us!” Mark shrieked. 

YangYang shook his head. 

“Dr. Kang promised to visit, but when the hospital closed, he locked the door and never looked back...:”

He sounded so small, it was hard not to feel bad for the man. 

“Why did the hospital close after you died?” Mark asked. 

“Because the truth came out about why I was here and the town shut the hospital down and arrested my father,” YangYang answered. 

Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“Huh?” 

“My father killed my mother and subjected me to electro-therapy to shut me up.”

Mark’s eyes widened. Out of all the things he expected from a ghost, those weren’t it. But that didn’t excuse the deaths of his friends. 

“But did you have to kill them?” he asked, another tear falling. 

“I really am sorry. But… the first one… he reminded me of my mother. I’m stuck here and can’t see her. So… I wanted him to love me like she did… and the second one… I just want friends to care… I just want a family”

Drops of blood dripped from YangYang’s eyes and Mark flinched. 

“So… are you going to kill me now?” Mark asked. 

It was hard not to feel bad for the boy. 

YangYang shook his head. 

“I’m sorry I took your friends… but they’re my family now… you can go… But I would really like it if you stayed,” he said. 

Mark trembled at the thought. 

YangYang snapped his fingers and the previously locked door was open.

Mark stood up and didn’t miss the way YangYang’s face fell slightly. He, however, made no advances toward Mark. 

“I’ll try to come visit you… You and my friends,” Mark spoke before turning on his heel and all but running out the door before YangYang could change his mind.

He ran down the steps and across the rocky sidewalk, straight out the gate, slamming it closed, and only once he was on the other side of the gate, he let himself crumple into a ball and cry not only for his lost friends, but for the lost soul seeking a family inside the damned asylum. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave me a comment!
> 
> This story was originally written for an amino community and is posted here. It has been beta read.


End file.
